Alternate Universe Resident Evil 2
by thezombiemessia
Summary: This is basically a "What if?" alternate Universe story. Each chapter will cover a different character, and a different "What if?" Hopefully they should connect.


Resident Evil 2  
  
October 3, 1998  
  
Leon stepped out of the jeep, and unholstered his Beretta. HE walked towards the body lying in the middle of the road. Several crows were pecking at it, as Leon approached they flew away. Cawing in anger.  
  
He lent down next to the body, and brushed the hair out of the face. It was a girl. He touched the throat to feel for a pulse. She's dead. He thought.  
  
Unsolved cannibal murders.  
  
The thoughts of the cannibal killers ran through his head. What if they'd come back?  
  
He heard a noise behind him; a trash can be knocked over or something. He looked around and saw 3 people making their ways towards him.  
  
He got up and aimed at them, "Don't move!"  
  
They continued to shuffle towards him. Oh Jesus! What's that smell?  
  
He watched the people shuffle towards him; their skin was covered in what looked like a fungus of some kind.  
  
"Don't take another step! I'll shoot!" Leon backed away slightly. He aimed his Beretta at the closest person. It was a male, well built, but his skin was a sickly pale. He had small bloodstains on his shirt, and his lips seemed to have been torn to pieces.  
  
"I'm warning you!" He took another step backwards and steadied himself.  
  
He fired one shot into the mans shoulder. Any normal person would have gone down with a shot like that, but the man stumbled backwards and then carried on walking.  
  
He fired 2 more shots into the man, but he still didn't fall, "What the fuck?!"  
  
He aimed at the mans knee-cap and fired. In an explosion of muscle and bone, his knee-cap shattered. He fell to the floor, face first. The other two continued towards him. The man on the floor twitched slightly, and then started to crawl towards him.  
  
Something tugged at his leg. He turned to see the dead girl grabbing at his foot, trying to bite into it. He aimed his gun and fired twice. One bullet hit her spine, the other her head. She stopped tugging, and started to twitch.  
  
"Oh god." These aren't people...They're fucking zombies!  
  
He ran away from the crowd of zombies, and made his way towards a back alley.  
  
He ran as fast as he could through the alley, and made it to the other side.  
  
Nothing was in his way. He looked to his right and could see a motorcycle parked outside Emmy's diner, to his left across the street was a squad car. He ran to the car, and climbed in. Keys! Where are the txt deleted" keys!  
  
He opened the glove compartment and found another gun...At least he had more ammo for this hell hole.  
  
He looked outside and saw more zombies walking towards him from all directions. He found the keys and started the engine.  
  
Seat belt.  
  
He strapped himself in, and moved the car forwards. He sped away down the street towards the R.P.D.  
  
Unknown to Leon, another survivor was inside the diner during his escape. Claire Redfield.  
  
Claire managed to back away from the cannibal cook before he got a grip on her. She turned and ran back to the front door, there were more zombies bashing against the door and window. No escape. She looked around and saw the back door. She ran at full pace towards the door, and bashed it open.  
  
She looked to her right down the alley, and saw a Squad car start up it's engine. A young man with light brown hair was sat at the wheel. He was panicked. She ran towards the car, but before she could shout for help, he sped away.  
  
"No!" She cried after the car. She watched as the car made it's way down the street towards the R.P.D.  
  
All around her were zombies. She looked behind her and saw 3 of them making their ways towards her.  
  
"Shit, Chris...Why didn't you tell me?" A tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to fight as many of the zombies off as possible. If she hadn't of dropped her keys in the diner, she could have gotten away. But she did drop them. Nobody in Raccoon City heard Claire Redfield's dieing screams. The only things around to listen were the un-natural creations of Umbrella, and the dead citizens of Raccoon City.  
  
Leon drove full speed down Euston Street. He crossed over the tramlines, and took the next right. At full speed he couldn't quite see everything that was going on, but he had seen quite a few blockades, and it seemed that the whole of Raccoon City was on fire.  
  
There was no traffic, but thousands of people were roaming the streets. All of them zombies. He could see the back of the R.P.D in the distance, apart from City Hall, it was the biggest building in the centre of Raccoon City. City Hall was just behind the R.P.D, it was on his left.  
  
All of a sudden a smell of rot hit Leon, and he had to fight the vomit. He glanced behind him quickly, but he saw the figure rise up behind him. Before he knew it, the zombie was grabbing him and trying to get his neck.  
  
Trying at the same time to both fight back a zombie, and drive a speeding car was almost impossible. The squad car veered to the left and scraped up against the wall. It hit several trash cans on the way, but before anything nasty could happen, the car was back on the road.  
  
The zombie grabbed Leon and bit into his neck, "AAAH!"  
  
Leon cried out in pain as the zombie bit into him again. He raised his gun, and shot the zombie in the head. It fell back, and left Leon in control of the car.  
  
The R.P.D back wall came speeding up to him. He spun the wheel and the car did a 180-degree turn. The back of the car hit the wall and crushed a sign.  
  
Leon slammed back into the chair, and then slammed forwards into the driving wheel. An air bag shot out, and protected his skull from the dashboard.  
  
It deflated, and left Leon lying his head on the wheel. He leant back in the chair with his eyes closed. "I don't think I can take anymore of this." He whispered to himself.  
  
In the distance he heard a crash, and the engine of a truck. He opened his eyes and looked in front of him. A hulk of an oil-tanker was making it's way, full speed and out of control, towards the R.P.D.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Leon started to panic. He quickly undid his seatbelt, but by the time he had done that, the oil tanker was nearly on him. He opened the door, grabbed his gun and ran out of the car.  
  
The Oil-tanker ploughed into the squad car behind him, and a huge explosion sent Leon flying through the air. He landed in the middle of a ruined shopping street, on his arm.  
  
His gun went flying and landed about a metre away from him.  
  
He stumbled onto his feet, and made his way towards the gun. He picked it up, and realised that there was only eight shots left. He had left the other gun in the car.  
  
He looked around at the street he was in. There was no escape, but for an alleyway way ahead of him. All of a sudden he could hear the moans of a dozen zombies all around him. Out of the smashed shop windows, and burning wreck, zombies stumbled towards him.  
  
He couldn't run forwards because a crowd of them had built up in front of him. He aimed at the closest one, and took a shot. He miss-fired. The zombie bite had obviously done more damage than he thought.  
  
He fired again, and again, and again. He had four shots left.  
  
He continued to aim, and fire. He fired three more times, but they didn't fall. He had one bullet left.  
  
Leon ran to his left to avoid the zombies behind him. He stumbled into a shop window display and tried his best to keep away from the zombies.  
  
He took out his note pad, and started to write.  
  
This is to anyone that finds me. My name is Leon.S.Kennedy, I am a rookie cop. This is my first day on the job. I was hired by Chief Brian Irons, I was going to be one of twenty new cops for the P.D.  
  
Today is October 3rd, 1998.  
  
This City...I don't know what has happened here, and I wish I could have helped. The City is full of zombies, they are everywhere. I am wounded, and I have but one bullet left in my gun.  
  
I do not know if this will be any help to anyone, but please, remember me. Remember my struggle for survival. I have lived a good life, but now this bullet is my only chance of escape.  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Leon.  
  
Leon looked at the crowd of zombies preparing to bite into him. He raised his Beretta one more time, and pointed it to his head.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
He pulled the trigger, and that was the last thought of Leon.S.Kennedy.  
  
His body fell to the shop floor, and the zombies piled into the window. They all tore into his flesh. His notebook fell to the floor, and was pushed away by the flesh eating crowd.  
  
Around the corner, in a small, well known gun shop, Robert Kendo, the owner, readied himself for his final battle. He loaded his shotgun, and loaded his bow gun.  
  
He strapped the shotgun onto his back, and picked up as many rounds for both guns as possible.  
  
He walked around the counter and made his way to the front door.  
  
He stepped outside, and heard a gunshot. He ran around the corner, and saw a crowd of twelve zombies piling into a shop. He aimed his bow gun and took a shot. Half of them went down for good, the rest stumbled backwards, and fell to the floor.  
  
Kendo ran towards the window and found the body of a young, male cop lying on the floor.  
  
"Poor soul." He leant down next the body and picked up the Beretta, he looked to his right and saw a small notepad with writing on it.  
  
He read Leon's last words. Kendo closed Leon's eyes with his hand, pocketed his note, and left.  
  
His target was the R.P.D, and with the weapons he had, he hoped he could make it.  
  
Kendo ran as fast as he could, back towards his shop.  
  
Now that he had this pistol, he could easily dispose of any of these creatures...  
  
He opened the door, and stepped into the shop.  
  
something's wrong...something's changed...  
  
Kendo looked around, unsure on what had changed in the 5 minutes he had gone...  
  
Kendo raised the bow gun, and surveyed the room. Somebody had been in here...  
  
His eyes focused on the glass by the back door...it had been pushed around and cracked more than he had left it.  
  
"Hello?!" he called out...nothing.  
  
He turned and locked the front door. There was no way that anybody could get past that wreckage...and therefore, no way that anybody else would be using this door. But he was locking it in the small hope that someday, he could return.  
  
He stepped backwards, and then turned to look at his shop one last time.  
  
Deep down, he knew he wouldn't return...Deep down he knew, that today would be his last day in Raccoon City.  
  
Kendo equipped the last of the pistol ammunition from the shop.  
  
Slowly, he walked up to the small grey door at the back, and cautiously cracked it open.  
  
Outside, the sky was getting darker. The day had been hot at first, drying up the last of the rain...but it was starting again. Soon it would be chucking it down...but he was thankful for the rain.  
  
Now the fires would die down, and the smell of rot would lessen.  
  
Despite the growing rain, he could still see bloodied footsteps on the alleyway pavement...they were the newest addition to the alleyway. They were heading away from the shop.  
  
Slowly, Kendo made his way down the alleyway, checking each pile of trash for a dead body...or a living one.  
  
Around the corner, a fire was blazing...he could smell the burning flesh, as well as the burning petrol.  
  
Kendo rounded the corner and aimed his gun ahead, down the alleyway.  
  
To his right was a basketball court, his van was slammed into the back wall...it was burning. Several bodies lay around the burning wreckage...ahead of him was a large waste disposal bin. Two zombies stood behind it, staggering around searching for the next victim.  
  
Both of them were male. The first was blonde haired, he was wearing a pair of torn black jeans, and a ripped and bloodied white shirt.  
  
The man next to him was a police officer...Officer Richards...He had watched him die outside the police station, just before he had headed to the shop.  
  
He moved forwards, raising the pistol at the same time, taking aim at Officer Richards forehead...  
  
Crack.  
  
The bullet smacked into the creatures head, and his body slumped backwards to the floor. A wet thump could be heard when he hit the floor...  
  
The blonde male was left standing on it's own. It look towards Kendo, and tried shuffling towards him. It slumped over and landed on the bin.  
  
Kendo ran as fast as he could, up to the bin. Before the zombie could lift itself up, he stuck the gun in the back of its head, and pulled the trigger.  
  
The zombie twitched slightly as a pool of blood trickled out from underneath its face, and dripped down the side of the bin.  
  
He was so close to the RPD now...but he was afraid to take another step. He looked over the bin, across the street to where a bus sat silently. The windows were all cracked, and bloodied. He could see a figure shuffling around inside. Another zombie.  
  
"How could Umbrella do this?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
He climbed up onto the bin, and then jumped down onto the other side.  
  
Carefully Kendo stepped out into the street, and stopped dead. He couldn't believe it...The carnage that the attack on the RPD had left behind was horrible.  
  
Bodies of the cops lay everywhere...some of them were even in their burning cars.  
  
Kendo fell to his knees and started sobbing. The cops were his only hope...now that they were all gone...How was he going to survive? 


End file.
